Prince Achmed
Prince Achmed is a minor antagonist of Disney's 31st full-length animated feature film Aladdin, as well as the secondary antagonist in the adult Starkid Production of Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier. He was voiced by in the 1992 Disney animated film, and portrayed by Joe Walker in the Twisted! musical. Appearances ''Aladdin'' Prince Achmed first appears marching on his white horse right to the palace of Agrabah as one of the many suitors for the princess. During the escort to the palace, two street children were following Aladdin's pet monkey Abu, but accidentally provoked Achmed's horse. Furious, Achmed wields out his whip to attack the children, but Aladdin arrives to the children's rescue, furiously saying that he would 'afford some manners' if he were Prince Achmed himself. Annoyed, Achmed furiously pushes Aladdin in a mud puddle, much to the other onlookers' laughter. However, Aladdin retaliated by making a joke on Achmed by reminding how anyone can see "a horse with two rear ends", a comment that made Achmed so angry that he calls Aladdin a 'worthless street rat who will be mourned by his own fleas', seconds before he enters the palace to court Jasmine. However, Jasmine rejects Achmed's proposal to marry her due to his arrogance and arranges her pet tiger Rajah to bite off Achmed's pants, revealing his undergarments. Humiliated by this, Achmed furiously storms away from Agrabah, sarcastically bidding the Sultan good luck in finding a good husband for Jasmine. Ironically, Aladdin eventually goes to court and marry Jasmine after defeating Jafar, proving that Prince Achmed was wrong about Aladdin being a worthless street rat. ''Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier'' Prince Achmed first appears to show his underwear marks to Ja'far, who cannot recognize how he did himself that, so he had to say that a tiger bite his butt and the princess sent it, and because of that, she made him break the alliance between his kingdom and The Sultan's and tired of being the joke of history, he swore vengeance on Agrabah by conquering it with a big army. After the Cave of Wonders events, Achmed told his minions what Jasmine did with Rajah to him, but they thought that he was making sex with the tiger, so they called him the "Tiger Fucker", however he explained them many times that he didn't make sex with Rajah, that animal bate him because of Princess Jasmine and that was the reason they were organized, to take revenge, be taken seriously and conquer Agrabah once and for all. Later, when Ja'far becomes the owner of the lamp, Achmed arrives with his army to conquer Agrabah, but in this scene, is Ja'far who fights Achmed and his minions after wishing the "Djinn", first: to be the new sultan and second: to become the greatest sorcerer in the world, now that Aladdin never came, no matter how many times Jasmine called him, he only cared about sex with her. In the final scene, after Ja'far made his last wish, he became the new "Djinn", as he delivered his'. In this scene Jasmine becomes Ja'far's new master and her first wish is a peaceful way to end the war between Agrabah and Pixar. Her second wish is a new sultan to give peace and happiness once and for all to Agrabah and her final wish goes for the Djinn Ja'far every happiness he ever wanted. When the wishes came true and Jasmine became the new sultan, she bought all the rights of Pixar. At the beginning, Achmed disagreed, but realizing what it really coasted, he accepted. All the feud between those two rulers was over, finally, as the two kingdoms were now united as just one. Navigation Category:Monarchs Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Abusers Category:Deal Makers Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Mongers Category:Extravagant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Golddiggers Category:Elitist Category:Scapegoat Category:Sadists Category:Egotist Category:Misogynists Category:Arrogant Category:Lawful Evil Category:Weaklings Category:Aristocrats